First Heat
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Being newly Mated means Tygra and Lion-O have yet to go through First Heat which determands how many times they will go into heat a year, but this happens at the most inconvenient time...when the Lizards are attacking but they kick ass then get down to it


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything but the plot.

I wrote this a very long time ago and was going to make it my first posting for ThunderCats but I didn't as you all know if you have read My Mate The Idiot which is kind of the first story to this one but it will make sense even if you haven't read MMTI, so it will be slightyl different.

But I'm posting as I have been struggling to write a challenge fic, lol put too much pressure on myself so here's a small fic to make it up to NaKita277 as I am determined to get you fic complete and finished.

Please bear with me a little longer Nakita277.

**Bold letters** = scene change/ change in time line.

* * *

><p><span>First Heat!<span>

It had been weeks since Tygra had Lion-O under him, meowing and withering wanting more but Cheetara had set the rules after WilyKit and WilyKat caught them having sex by a spring and run off into the bushes crying out in shock. It took hours to find the kittens and explain it was natural for mated pairs to love one another often but the kittens didn't like it, so he and Lion-O had to sleep alone.

He was going mad all he wanted was some time alone with his mate but every time he tried people or things got in the way and he was reaching the end of his tether. Tygra bared his teeth snarling at the thought then blinked when everyone looked at him "Erm, indigestion?" he scratched the back of his head and smiled. Lion-O stared questioningly at his mate the last few weeks had been hard on them both, newly mated pairs where very affectionate and touched a lot to cement the bonds between them.

He wanted nothing more than to sleep next to his mate but Cheetara advised him to put space between them as they both needed to have level heads and he agreed but this was proving to be more of a distraction then having his mate next to him. Lion-O smiled at Tygra "Let's keep moving." He fell back to walk beside his mate and brushed his hands against the tigers in a silent show of comfort.

Tygra clasped Lion-O's fingers happy for the contact, even as small as it was.

Panthro watched the pair with careful eyes, something was wrong between them but he didn't know what exactly and if Tygra though he was eyeing Lion-O a challenge would be issued and Panthro would be forced to lay down his life, if he killed Tygra which was the only option in a challenge like that then he would be sending their King to the grave after his mate.

Tygra was showing signs of aggression at times when he had no reason to be, so it either meant the First Heat was coming quicker than expected or Cheetara had unknowingly made a sign of dominance over Lion-O with her actions, if she had then there would be trouble. It was time he had a talk with the Cleric, she was very well educated in everything but mated pairs and needed to know her bounds before something happened.

**N**ight had fallen and the group had set up camp in a small clearing and Tygra planned to sleep as close to his mate regardless of what that cock blocker said, his eyes tracked the distance to find his mate talking to Panthro. Tygra didn't know why the warrior kept glancing his way but if he didn't put distance between Lion-O and himself then he would find a foot up his ass…..Wait he did not just think that did he? He knew Panthro would never try anything with his mate, Tygra shook his head before carrying on with his make shift bed.

Lion-O bent down to see the strange object WilyKat had found, it was a little round device from what he could see it didn't have any switched or buttons, strange but he pocketed it anyway. His eyes tracked the distance to Tygra who was building a fire with WilyKit; he smiled at the sight of the tiger with the kitten. Tygra would make a great father to any kittens they had and if he had his way there would be lots, beautiful little girl and strong boys… Lion-O eyes widen as he realized he was purring at his thoughts. WilyKat stared at him not understanding why he was purring while Tygra smiled at him "Sorry." He didn't know where to look but he knew it wasn't Cheetara or Panthro's way.

Tygra emitted a soft growl and waited for Lion-O to sit next to him "We'd have great kittens." He wasn't concerned about the WilyKat and WilyKit they were old enough to see mates sharing affection kisses. Lion-O sighed in delight and parted his lips moving his leg over Tygra's while the other pressed against the tigers back wanting so he could have more. Tygra hummed "You missed me." He smirked when Lion-O nipped his lip "Just as much as you missed me." He brushed his mate's cheek with the back of his knuckles "More." He kisses Lion-O again, it was soft and slow as he wanted to build it not out of need but to savour it, he didn't know when he would get another chance to just sit and relax with his lion.

He leaned his chest against Tygra's arm, enjoying being near his mate but breaking the kiss with a smile "We have an audience." He turned his head to the kittens and pressed his cheek to his mates shoulder. Tygra placed his hand on Lion-O's thigh which was across his, brushing his thumb back and forth "What WilyKat" he watched the girl rock on her feet, what she was trying to ask for he didn't know but he couldn't help the pang on his heart. The kittens had really grown on him, young, intelligent, quick witted and able to take care of themselves, he tried not to be domineering over them but at times like this, he had to coax them to ask for help.

Lion-O rubbed his face against Tygra's shoulder as he waited for WilyKat to ask her question but the girl remained silent, he was surprised when Tygra pulled her to sit on his other leg but found a smile tugging at his lips when the tiger emitted a soft purr as he hugged WilyKat. Tygra rubbed his cheek against WilyKit smiling as she started to purr with him but felt his smile grow when Lion-O join in, it was times like this me loved his mate even more.

Panthro settled back against the tree enjoying the calm and quietness that had fallen over there little group, the kittens had fallen asleep beside Lion-O and Tygra who was lying on his back with his head turned facing Lion-O even in his sleep. His eyes slid to the Cheetah who was currently setting up watch for the night "Cheetara" when she locked eyes with him, he raised a giant paw crooking his fingers "Come here." The Cleric placed down her cape and padded over to him on silent feet.

She sat beside the warrior who was commanding in his own right, Panthro towered above most cats and those muscles only helped reinforce his presence of a strong warrior. Cheetara lifted her eyes to his "Yes Panthro." She wondered why he hadn't taking a mate or had kittens but then she knew the answer without hearing it, he would put the need of his king and Thundera before the needs of himself it was one thing she admired about him.

He gazed upon the cheetah seeing the soft glow of the fire dancing in her eyes "You aren't very well versed on mated pairs are you?" when she tilted her head and lifted one slender shoulder in a graceful shrug it brought a smile to his lips. He would admit she had a grace that others didn't which only added to her sensual movements but she was always innocent where as he had seem and done many things, Panthro relaxed back against the tree "Let me educate you on mates and their ways."

**L**ion-O opened his eyes to find orange eyes staring back at him, it was still dark but light was starting to infuse with the surrounding darkness signalling the arriving dawn on this quiet day but what made him feel warm was the look in his mate's eyes. Tygra moved closer to his mate "Hey." He whispered the word softly as their lips brushed hoping that he could have some time with Lion-O even if they couldn't take it further.

He smiled as he placed one hand on his tiger's chest and curled his fingers letting his nails sink in slightly; loving the feel on Tygra's bare chest under his fingertips "I miss you." And it was the truth while they could be near each other it was torture not being able to relish in Tygra's scent or feel his mates skin against his.

Tygra kissed his mate again as he came over the lion who happily parted his legs for his mate and purred in pleasure when Tygra pressed their bodies flush. Lion-O sank his finger in Tygra hair as he rolled his hips and arched his back when hands ghosted over his chest; he tipped his head back exposing more skin for his tiger who lips trailed down his neck. Tygra growled as he bared his teeth about to bite down on his mate's delectable neck wanting nothing more than to mark him when a soft noise made him snap his mouth closed, quiet loudly.

Lion-O stilled his heart and turned his head to see two sets of eyes blinking sleepily at him and groaned as he soothed his hands over Tygra's shoulders before smiling at the kittens "Morning." Lion-O wasn't sure if they would run of into the bushes like last time.

He let his head drop against Lion-O's shoulder as the kittens meowed as they stretched; Tygra sighed knowing that if the kittens where awake then not doubt the panther was and when he turned his head it was to see Panthro holding back his laughter as Cheetara was resting against his side still asleep. He growled at the warrior before pushing himself off Lion-O and grabbed his amour feeling unhappy that yet again he was denied time with his mate due to circumstance this time.

**T**hey had travelled for three days after discovering tracks that the lizard where close to the area but Lion-O couldn't focus on much, he found himself more often than not making his way to Tygra or looking at the older cat thinking dirty thoughts. It made his temperature sore even as his skin felt too tight, Lion-O rolled his shoulders for the millionth time as he rubbed at the back of his neck feeling heavy and tense. Tygra bared his teeth when Lion-O whined as he rested against the tree trunk, it was hot traveling in the tree tops but for now it was there method as they tried to find the lizards.

He came up behind his mate resting on the balls of his feet in a crouch as his legs bracketed Lion-O's "What's wrong?" Tygra pressed close resting one hand on the lion's tense thigh as he rested the other hand on the tree trunk, claws digging in.

Lion-O tipped his head back to rest on his mates shoulder as he curled his claws in the bark "I feel heavy." He couldn't explain it any other way, his body was hot and his limbs just felt heavy.

Tygra stripped his mate's chest amour placing it on the branch next to them before soothing up the lion's chest "Relax." He whispered the word as he pressed his lips to his mate's cheek but growled when he spied Cheetara and Panthro.

Panthro held his arm out in front of Cheetara and let his legs hand either side of the tree limb, trying to be as none threating "We've got trouble up ahead" he glanced at the cheetah who was slightly distracting him with her chest pressed tightly against his biceps. He didn't think she realized what she was doing but Panthro didn't move his arm as he carried on "They're back tracking for some reason and we have to get back to the kittens." He watched as Tygra nuzzled his mate's neck and frowned as his stomach dropped, this was not the time to start first heat because it the lizards spotted them it would turn into a blood bath.

That wasn't necessarily a bad thing if a load of lizards where killed but what worried Panthro was in Tygra spent more time defending Lion-O from 'a threat' then he did on his mate then Lion-O would get mad an attack him so he had his undivided attention.

That was what the first heat was a crazy, lust driven faze that would determine the rest of the heat fazed between the mated pair, if it was all sex then Heat would happen every two months, not enough sex and it tended to happen once a year which could cause problems. Panthro had read that most mated pairs fell into the four months period; it was basically every four months they would go through heat and that was considered normal for mated pairs to have their 'heat' three times a year.

But right now he needed to snap the mated pair out of it but wasn't sure how to go about it when things escalated far too quickly for his liking.

Tygra growled as his hand shot out to wrap around the arrow aimed for his mates head and snapped it as he bared his teeth at one particular lizard, he tensed ready to spring when Lion-O growled softly making his eye shift but not before he studied his prey. He rested his cheek against the bark enjoying the cool sensation as Tygra dropped kisses to his back, Lion-O moaned as he pressed his hips back needing more when another arrow sailed by which angered him enough he stretched up and snapped a smaller branch off before launching it at the damn lizard.

Tygra smirked as the branch clocked the lizard between the eyes and nuzzled his mate feeling slightly proud at Lion-O's aim. Lion-O smirked when Tygra nuzzled him, happy his mate was pleased by his actions however that happiness was short lived when another damn arrow sailed by before he could so much as growled Tygra had dropped from the branch falling through the air with speed. He felt his heart skip a beat when his mate didn't slow or break his momentum but just picked up speed, Lion-O knew that from these heights even they could hurt them self's but smiled when his clever mate cracked his bolo whip on a branch.

He wrapped his whip around one wrist and lifted his other hand to grip his wrist and extended his legs, feeling satisfied at the sound of crunching bone when his feet connected with the stupid lizard aiming for his mate.

Tygra flicked his wrist so his whip recoiled and flipped so he was flying through the air and looked at the lizard who smacked into the ground before he lifted his upper half in a graceful twist and landed on his feet. Lion-O purred at his mate's show of strength and smarts as he clipped his amour before dropping from the branches to join his mate, he leapt from branch to branch feeling a warning growl rumble from his chest as a lizard snuck up behind his mate.

Tygra turned in time to see his mate's foot slam into the side of the lizards face; he smiled when Lion-O stood before him "Nice." he pulled the lion forward and fastened their lips together. Lion-O hummed into his tiger's mouth "Better than you." This made him smile when his tiger nipped his lip before cracking his whip and pulling a lizard to him and slammed his elbow into the creatures face. Tygra smirked as the lizard dropped "Mine was more creative than yours." He grinned stealing another kiss as his mate wrapped his arms around his neck punching another lizard in the process.

**P**anthro looked at Cheetara helpless as to what they could do but the cheetah looked composed and clam "Divide the group." He looked ahead to see a small army moving forward while a small group surrounded Tygra and Lion-O before nodded his agreement to her plan.

Cheetara looked down at the pair who were a little busy kissing "We can cut the army off before they get close and leave the rest for them two as we head back to the kittens." She glanced at the warrior seeing his muscles tense before he leapt to the next tree and felt her drop to his ass before she shook her head and followed, feeling slightly wired.

**T**ygra sucked on Lion-O's chin as he shot another dumb lizard before pulling back "Four to me." He smirked down at his mate who narrowed his eyes before stepping to the side of his mate and lifting his leg, smacking a lizard between the legs then the side of his ribs before hitting his head. Lion-O dropped his leg as the lizard fell "Five." He smiled at his partner as he moved to press against the tigers back and stood on his tip toes to nip his mate's ear "Ten to win." Only stepping back when his mate accepted the challenge.

**P**anthro smirked at the falling tree watching the lizards run before it flattened them; his gaze slid to Cheetara's who was smirking as she padded along the log, hips swaying sensually before she dropped down stick swinging as she went to work. She smirked stopping her stick an inch from a lizards left cheek watching as he exhaled before she spaced her hand and slammed the other end of her stick into his right cheek "Idiot." Cheetara muttered as she leaned on her stick and cocked on hip "Who's next." When the rest turned and ran she sighed.

He crossed his arms gazing down at her "Fighting isn't what it used to be" Panthro felt his smirk grow when she swung her stick behind her back tapping his ass in the process. Cheetara smiled innocently before walking off "Too true." She glanced over her shoulder feeling excitement racing through her veins but not knowing why. Panthro followed after her only lifting his eyes from her ass when he felt like it even though he knew she was watching him and smiled holding her gaze until she turned back then groaned when she crouched, he felt his blood traveling south.

Neither realized this was more far from normal and more than strange but being caught up in there surprising game they failed to see the small group moving through the trees.

**L**ion-O rolled his eyes "It was my hit so my win." But when his mate shook his head and pointed to the lizard between them with a whip mark around his neck. Tygra growled in frustration "It's mine I took him down all you did was hit him on his way down." He pointed to the red mark on the lizards face courtesy of his mate. Lion-O shook his head "Mine you st—" his words where cut off when hands grabbed his face and sealed their lips together, he tried to pull back ready to prove he won but lost his train of thought when his tiger crowded close.

He dropped his hands to cup Lion-O's ass and squeezed before he kneaded the firm cheeks loving his mates whine. Tygra walked his mate backwards to press him against the tree as his hands moved quickly to help the lion shed his amour as he trailed his lips down the hot column of flesh. Lion-O felt his body tense then relax as teeth sank into his neck; he whimpered feeling his body going boneless as pleasure bombarded his senses. He had waited weeks to feel his tiger's teeth sinking into him making Lion-O putty in Tygra's hands; he dropped his mate's amour as his hips rolled seeking contact.

Tygra growled around the flesh in his mouth as claws raked his bare back and pushed his hips forward grinding against Lion-O wanting more. His desires where boiling over, it had been too long since he claimed his mate and nothing would stop him this time. Lion-O lifted his legs to wrap around his mate as hands gripped his thighs, he sucked at the shoulder before him moving his hips against Tygra's and purred in pleasure at all the glorious skin against him. He whined when the tiger removed his teeth to lap at his sink "More." He wanted more, Lion-O wanted teeth in his neck while his mate pinned him down taking and given them both what they needed.

Tygra growled baring his teeth at the lizards approaching them from both sides, he was really feed up and wanted to be left alone with his mate but with all these interruptions he felt his control snap. Lion-O blinked when he found himself sitting on the floor as his tiger was dropping lizards; he came to his knee's eyes dancing over his mates flexing muscles and felt his temperature spike. All he wanted to do was feel those muscles working as Tygra was over him making him purr, being lost in his thoughts Lion-O crawled forward making little keening noises wanting his mates attention.

He pulled the whip smirking as the lizard hung upside down from a tree branch and raised his feet ready to torture the idoit, who had dared to interrupt them when his eyes went wide. Tygra turned forgetting about the strung up lizard as Lion-O was resting on his knees and hands in the clearing with eyes full of lust, it made him groan and move towards him mate.

Lion-O couldn't wait for his tiger any longer and rubbed his face against Tygra's thigh as he slid one hand up to grip the waist band fingers curling tugging lightly as he moved his face higher. Tygra felt his blood heat when Lion-O nuzzled his erection before sucking on it through the cloth; he slid his fingers into his mate's hair and groaned "Lion-O." but that was all he could say as hands exposed his cock and a warm tongue circled his head.

Lion-O purred at the taste of his mates pre-cum and swirled his tongue around the leaking head again before sucking lightly on the head, his claws curled in the strong thigh muscles as his eyes flicked up to connect with his mates. Tygra felt his breath in his throat as he tightened his fingers in Lion-O's hair and rocked his hips forward letting a pleasure soaked growl rumble up from deep in his chest when his lion sucked harder.

He slid his mouth further down Tygra's cock sucking harder while he cupped his mates ball massaging lightly as he rubbed his tongue against the underside, purring as his tasted more pre-cum. Tygra tightened his fingers crushing strands as his hips snapped forward, he tipped his head back and bared his teeth releasing a hiss as his climax claimed him.

He felt his hips rock forward and moaned when he felt Tygra's cum hit his tongue, Lion-O continued to suck only pulling back when Tygra was finished and purred at the taste on his tongue. Tygra sank before his mate and growled as he pushed Lion-O's hand from his cock "Lay back." His voice was rough but he didn't care all this tiger wanted was his mate and those sweet noises.

The lion did as he was told and laid back making Tygra hum in satisfaction as he came over his mate "So good." He bushed their lips as he fisted his mate cock and pumped in a slow motion. Lion-O rocked his hips and curled his claws over the tiger's shoulders feeling teeth rake over his neck sending shivers through his body "Please." The word was soft but no less urgent; it had been weeks since his mate had taken him.

Lion-O's lips parted as teeth gazed his neck once again, his eyes slid closed as his hips lifted to meet Tygra's hand wanting more. Tygra tightened his hand as he sank his teeth in purring around the flesh in his mouth as his lion cried out, back arching, muscles tensing as he came but Tygra just bit harder only lapping at the mark when he heard Lion-O purr. He blinked at his mate through pleasure hazed eyes raising his hands to slid them into his tigers hair pulling him closer to fasten their lips, Lion-O rubbed his tongue against Tygra's as the older cat shed his trousers before pressing against him.

Nothing but breaths mingled, hard muscles rubbing against each other and shared body heat.

Tygra rocked his hips back and forth as their lips brushed; he didn't care if a tree was about to fall on them nothing would stop him taking his mate this time. Lion-O meowed into his mates mouth as fingers swiped through his cum rubbed against his entrance before pressing in, he rolled his hips down to encourage his mate to go faster but the tiger took his time enjoying the noises slipping from his mouth.

Tygra nuzzled his face against the lion's neck lapping at his mark while he pressed his fingers further into his mate enjoying the sweet noises; he sucked at the flesh before him while crocking his finger slightly thrusting slowly and grinned when his mate withered under him.

Lion-O blinked at the lizard hanging upside down from the tree but didn't care and turned his head back to his mate "Please now" their eyes met "I need you." His eyes slid to half-mast when Tygra hit his sweet spot again and arched his back, rubbing their chest together "Bite me." The lion whimpered the last part as fingers pulled free.

Tygra gazed down at his mate and smirked as he rubbed the head of his cock against Lion-O anus "Your mine." A mixture of pride, love and possessiveness swept through him when Lion-O meowed agreeing with him while arching his back as claws raked his back. Lion-O panted eyes going wide as he felt Tygra sliding into him, his fingers curled letting his claws dig in "Tygra." Lion-O purred when his mate thrust to the hilt understanding his plea.

He bared his teeth as pleasure swamped him but felt it heighten when Lion-O bared his teeth as well, Tygra dipped his head nipping at the lion's chin enjoying the fact his mate wonton with need. Lion-O locked his legs behind Tygra's back and hissed when the tiger pulled out till only his head remained before pushing back in slowly "Faster." He sank his teeth into his mates shoulder. Tygra groaned as his hips snapped forward when Lion-O bit him and then claws raked up his back making him hiss as he pulled back his hips to slam them forward giving Lion-O what he needed.

He lapped at his mark loving the sensations of his mate being over him, rubbing against him, inside him. Lion-O licked his mate's cheek as he slid one hand into the tiger's hair crushing strand between his clenched fingers as he pressed his cheek to Tygra's lips to his mate's ear. Tygra purred at the sweet noses against his ear; it was like music to him which only added fuel to the fire, his thrust increased as he slid his hands under his mate helping lifting him that little bit closer as the pleasure mounted.

Lion-O tightened his legs around Tygra feel his cum bubbling in his balls, he whimpered "Tygra." Letting his mate know he was close and when the tiger let a growl rumbled from deep in his chest, he tipped his head back exposing his neck feeling his body tense but needed that little bit extra to reach his pleasure.

Tygra tightened his arms around Lion-O and part his lip to place his teeth either side of his mate's throat; it was the ultimate sign of trust. Lion-O let a soft purr escape his throat as he felt his climax wash over him, his hips jerked as he sank his claws into his mates back. Tygra groaned as he felt Lion-O's muscles clamp down on him and held his position over his mate as his climax washed through him, he purred before lifting his mouth and lapped at his lion's throat. Lion-O joined his mates purring and tightened his arms and legs not ready to move as he lapped at the skin before him feeling happy and sated "Love you tiger." The admission was quiet.

He purred softly against his mate's ear dropping kisses over his marks before nuzzling his mate in return "Love you mate." Tygra relax against his mate enjoying their quiet moment together, too content to move. Lion-O pressed his face to his mate's neck feeling his eyes closing but knew they had to get back to the others after bathing however when his tiger got comfortable he just smiled as his eyes stayed closed feeling happy and sated.

They would have a mating heat every three to four months like normal mated pairs, which pleased Lion-O just fine.

**T**ygra glanced about as he opened Panthro's vehicle to find the kittens playing a game, he grabbed WilyKit when the younger cat jumped at him then smiled as WilyKat climb up hug him as well "Where's Panthro and Cheetara?" he glanced at his mate who smiled softly at the sight of him with the kittens. Lion-O pressed close his mate and nuzzled WilyKat making him laugh before ruffling WilyKit's hair as the kittens stated they were hungry.

Lion-O felt his eyebrows raise when Cheetara and Panthro came back later that day acting a little strange and raised an eyebrow "Where have you two been?" he didn't get an answer but then again he didn't need one when they both went quiet before glancing at each other, Cheetara blushes as she finger her neck while Panthro didn't bother to hide his smirk.

Tygra grinned as he pulled Lion-O back against his chest "Well I'm afraid from now on you will have to sleep apart." his grin grew when Cheetara hissed before walking off to the kittens while Panthro took a seat against a tree, ignoring him.

Lion-O turned his head lips brushing Tygra's cheek "Behave." Tygra's eye where full of amusement as he kissed his mate back.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed.<p>

If I've missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
